Many computing processes are virtualized to enable efficient partitioning of remote host resources among multiple users. The resources of a host are partitioned into respective system and/or process-based virtual machines. Some virtual machines may be statically provisioned to service an organization (e.g., a business, a corporation, a government entity, a school, etc.) while other virtual machines may be dynamically provisioned to service individual users, Oftentimes, virtual machines have to be migrated between different hosts. For example, a virtual machine may be migrated when a host is operating close to capacity, when a host experiences an operational issue, or when a host needs to be deactivated for servicing. In these examples, operators of the migrated virtual machines attempt to reduce a time the virtual machines are offline and/or unavailable to users.